


Closer

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Femslash Drabbles [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A little moment for the bed sharing in 3.12





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

There’s an elbow to Michaela’s stomach and her eyes shoot open.

Laurel is thrashing in her sleep and murmuring something along the lines of _please no_.

Michaela repositions herself quickly and wraps her arm around Laurel. Her grip is firm enough to calm Laurel down but gentle enough not to hurt her. “Hey, hey, shh, I’m right here.”

It takes a few moments but Laurel stills. “Michaela?” Her voice is raspy but more present than usual these days.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Laurel brings a hand to Michaela’s arm. “Closer?”

Michaela shifts a little and feels Laurel sigh.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
